Siete días
by TheCandyRusher
Summary: Logan solo tiene siete días. Desde que el problema inicia, hasta que debería resolverlo. El comportamiento agresivo y repentino de sus mejores amigos lo llevará a buscar ayuda, aunque corre el peligro de volberse loco. O tal vez ya lo está.
1. Locura y confusión

Siete días.

En aquél día, Logan había sido el primero en levantarse. Se estiró, bostezó y se talló los ojos para quitar todo rastro de sueño, luego de unos minutos salió del cuarto que compartía con Kendall en el 2j.

Sintió algo en su pecho que lo oprimía y su cuerpo se tensó por unos instantes antes de volver a respirar, ni si quiera sabía cuando lo había dejado de hacer.

-Creo que hoy no será un buen día –dijo para sí mientras se paseaba por la sala del 2j-. Lo presiento.

De pronto escuchó gritos en la habitación de Carlos y James, se dirigió sin demora hacia ella y tocó la puerta.

Nadie abría.

Se escuchaban gritos y maldisiones.

Las voces no le eran familiares.

Logan, asustado y con los nervios al cien abrió la puerta solo para encontrarse a 2 de sus mejores amigos peleando a sangre fría.

-¡Chicos, deténganse! ¿Qué no me oyen? ¡Les digo que se detengan!

-Mataré ha este idiota y luego me detendré, Logan –dijo Carlos con voz gruesa y tenebrosa, el pelinegro solo se quedó paralizado por unos instantes, sabía que esa no era la voz de Carlos.

James forcejeaba con el latino, lo golpeaba con fuerza.

-¡Maldito, todo es tu culpa! –gritó James furioso y comenzó a dar puñetazos en la cara de Carlos hasta que su nariz sangró.

-¿James, qué sucede? ¡Detente, deja de golpear a Carlos! ¡Lo lastimas! –gritó logan tomando al más alto de los dos brazos.

-¿Qué pasa Logie? ¿Acaso me tienes miedo? –preguntó James volteando hacia Logan mirándolo con cara de lunático-. ¿O es que ya se te olvidó lo que este… tonto hizo?

James resistió con todas sus fuerzas las ganas de maldesir e insultar a Carlos hasta que el aire hiciera falta en sus pulmones.

-¿Qué hizo Carlos? –preguntó Logan confundido.

-Ah Logan. A ti sí que te falla la memoria de una manera increíble –escupió James con burla-. Mejor ve con tu novio Kendall.

-¿Mi… qué?

-Tu novio Kendall. El te está esperando ¿no? –le siguió Carlos al momento que se levantaba e intentaba limpiar la sangre que escurría de su nariz.

-Carlos, yo te ayudo. Tú…

-Logan, no necesito tu ayuda. ¡Puedo arreglármelas solo! –Dijo Carlos groseramente al tiempo que cerraba su puño-. ¡Pero primero debo matar a este idiota, simplemente no merece vivir!

Logan se quedó aturdido por unos instantes, miró a sus amigos y salió corriendo.

-¡Kendall! ¡Ayuda! –gritaba por la sala en dirección a su habitación.

-¡Kendall! ¡Hay un grave problema! Carlos y James…

-No me importa –interrumpió el líder-. Que resuelvan sus problemas solos.

-Pero ellos se pelearon y…

-¡Ya te dije que no me importa! Ahora ven y bésame –Kendall se acercó a Logan hasta que sus caras estuvieron a unos centímetros de juntarse.

-Kendall no.

Logan sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espalda cuando vio los ojos de su amigo, ya no eran verdes, si no que cambiaban de color, y reflejaban locura.

-Kendall yo no quiero besarte –dijo Logan separándose unos pasos.

-¿A no? bueno está bien –respondió el rubio y volvió a su cama.

-Kendall. ¿Estás bien? –preguntó el genio preocupado.

-¿Kendall?

Miró al líder de BTR y se dio cuenta de que dormía tranquilamente.

Suspiró sumamente confundido, con mil pensamientos y recuerdos de hace unos instantes rondando por su cabeza, hasta que unas voces procedentes de la sala llamaron su atención.

-Amigo Carlos, jugaremos hockey al rato y compraremos salchichas ¿Te agrada la idea? –dijo James con su voz alegre y normal.

-¡Sí! ¡Me encanta! ¡Será divertido! –respondió Carlos como un niño pequeño.

-Bueno, entonces esperemos a Logan y a Kendall.

Y justo en ese momento, el primer mencionado salió de su habitación solo para encontrarse con sus 2 amigos mirando la televisión.

-¿Chicos, ustedes ya dejaron de pelear? –Logan se sintió como un tonto al hacer esa pregunta.

-¿Y cuando empezamos una pelea? –respondió el más bajito con su sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Pues hace unos minutos yo vi que…

-Nosotros acabamos de despertarnos. ¿Verdad Carlitos?

-Así es.

-¡Pero si ustedes estaban peleando! ¡Decían que se iban a matar el uno al otro! ¡Y tenían voces horribles! –exclamó Logan mirando a sus amigos.

-¿A sí? ¿Qué pruebas tienes de eso? –retó James.

-Bueno, Carlos está manchado de sangre., porque lo golpeaste y parece que destrozaste su nariz –dijo Logan mirando al latino y abrió mucho los ojos cuando no vio rastro de líquido rojo por ningún lado.

Ambos chicos comenzaron a reír a carcajadas.

-¿Enserio?

-Logan, me parece que tuviste una gran pesadilla.

-¡Pero yo lo vi! ¡Estoy seguro de que si voy a su cuarto ahí aparecerá toda la evidencia!

-Pues ve entonces –dijo Carlos aún riendo.

Logan no lo pensó 2 veces y corrió al cuarto de sus mejores amigos.

Entró rápidamente y se puso a buscar los rastros de la reciente pelea pero ¡No hay nada! –exclamó para sí mismo, comenzó a asustarse.

Bueno, en realidad comenzó a enloquecer.

Buscó en todas partes como loco. En el suelo, en las camas, en el lavamanos, pero no vio ni una gota de sangre.

-Logan, tienes que venir. Para que pensemos entre todos lo que queremos desayunar, ya que mi mamá no está.

El recién nombrado se sobresaltó al oír la voz de Kendall, alzó la vista y se encontró con los ojos color esmeralda, que ahora no cambiaban.

-No puede ser –murmuró.

-¿Qué pasa amigo? -preguntó Kendall con curiosidad.

El genio contó todo lo sucedido a Kendall y cuando acabó este solo rió.

-Amigo, fue una pesadilla. Ahora relájate y ven antes de que Carlos y James nos maten.

Logan solo se levantó y salió de la habitación tras de Kendall.

¿Y bien? ¿Quién creen que sea el loco?

¿Logan? ¿O sus amigos?

¡Descúbranlo en el próximo Capítulo!

A y no se ilucionen, no habrá Kogan.

Pienso hacer después mi primer Kogan, pero no ahora.

De todas formas espero que les guste la historia, me gustaría ver sus reviews.

Se despide

TheCandiRusher


	2. Hortence, el lado malvado de Logan

Siete días 2.

Después de desayunar, Carlos, Kendall y James decidieron ir a la piscina. por su parte Logan prefirió quedarse a leer un libro sentado cómodamente en el sillón anaranjado.

Estaba tan absorto leyendo sobre los nuevos descubrimientos de la ciencia que no se percató de lo que le sucedía.

Sintió sed y fue a la cocina para tomar un poco de jugo, y como por instinto bolteó a mirarse en un espejo que hace poco habían decidido poner.

-¡Si! es hora de que todos sepan la verdad jugosa! –exclamó mirando otra cara que no era la suya en el espejo.

-Dime, malvado demonio Hortence ¿Qué debo hacer? ¡Estoy a tus órdenes!

-¡Querido Logan, he esperado tanto tiempo para esto! –se respondió a sí mismo pero con otra voz.

-Lo sé adorado demonio ¡lo sé! Dime ¿A quién debo atacar primero?

-¡A la primer persona que vean tus ojos apartir de ahora!

Y justo en ese momento, Katie llegó al 2j.

-¿Hay alguien ahí? –preguntó en voz alta.

-¡Escóndete, Logan! –murmuró el del espejo.

Logan obedeció y se escondió entre los muebles de la cocina.

-¡Bien, cuando yo te diga, atacas! –se ordenó a si mismo con la otra voz.

Katie se quedó extrañada de oír semejante voz en el 2j, pero no le dio importancia, supuso que estaban haciéndole una broma.

¡Luego terminan con su broma, tengo algo immportante que decir! -exclamó.

¡Ahora! –Logan salió de su escondite y fue a la sala.

-Hola Logan -saludó Catie-. ¿Dónde están los demás?

-No me importan ellos –respondió-. ¿Sabes? Tienes mala suerte de estar sola aquí y ahora –se rió-. ¿Qué te parece si nos divertimos un ratito?

-Logan, te dije que dejaras tu broma para después, tengo algo importante que decir.

-Olvídalo niñita. ¡El supremo demonio Hortence me dijo que empezara ahora, y eso aré!

-¿Hortence? ¿Acaso ese no eres tu mismo?

-No. Mira, ven. Te lo voy a mostrar.

Ambos caminaron hacia el espejo y al estar frente a el Logan vio al demonio.

-¿Lo vez? Ahí está hortence.

-Pues si, porque eres tu mismo ¡Tonto!

-¡Por supuesto que no, esa es otra cara, la de un autentico y malvado demonio! –la miró con astusia-. ¡Ahora, espero que estés lista para morir! –dijo tomando su cuello con ambas manos-. Pide tu último deseo, Catie Knight.

La chica se revolbió inquieta consiguiendo safarse del agarre de Logan, y salió corriendo.

-¡Oye, espera! aún no hemos terminado! –gritó el enloquesido Logan persiguiéndola por todo el lugar, hasta que la Sra. Knight entró.

-¿Chicos, qué pasa aquí?

-¡Logan quiere hacesinarme!

Jenifer atrapó al recién mencionado con ambos brazos y le habló con cautela.

-Matar a mi hija. Te lo pidió Hortence ¿No?

Logan asiente.

-Ve a tu habitación a buscar objetos que te faciliten el asesinato –respondió ella encaminando al chico hacia el lugar-. ¡Y no olvides el fuego!

Logan tomó la perilla, le dió buelta y abrió la puerta. estaba apunto de entrar pero se le ocurrió preguntar: ¿Puedo matar también a Kendall?

-Si quieres. ¡Pero apresúrate!

El genio entró a su habitación, pero antes de cerrar la puerta cambió de idea y salió nuevamente a la sala.

-¿Qué pasa cariño? –quiso saber Jenifer-. ¿Tan pronto encontraste todo lo necesario para asesinar a mis hijos?

-No. Pero tengo algo muy importante que resolver con los otros dos –respondió el pálido-. los esperaré aquí.

Desde un escondite, Katie miraba la escena entre asustada y confundida.

Todo estaba en silencio hasta que llegaron Carlos y James.

-¡Ya llegamos! -gritaron ambos chicos mientras entraban a la sala.

Carlos se acercó a Logan.

-¿Quieres venir a tomar una malteada conmigo? –invitó-. ¡James no quiere acompañarme!

-No.

-¡Pero Loggie!

-Ya recordé porqué James y tú estaban peleando en la mañana.

-Ya te dijimos que nosotros no estábamos peleando –intervino James.

-Si estaban –insistió Logan-. peleaban porque Carlos había conseguido hacer enojar a nuestro adorado Hortence y James estuvo apunto de perder la vida a manos del demonio.

ellos lo miraron como a un loco.

-¿Y cómo explicas lo de que Kendall halla querido besarte? –preguntó Carlos siguiéndole la corriente.

-Porque él es mi novio desde hace dos meses. Salvé su vida y me lo debía.

-¿Quién querría matar a Kendall? –inquirió James.

-Tú si que tienes mala memoria James –escupió Logan con burla-. ¿Acaso no recuerdas a los enemigos de Hortence? Ellos también quisieron matarte. Pero Kendall como es un verdadero tonto intentó salvarte, y lo logró, pero poniendo su vida en peligro. Y ahí entro yo, como el súper heroe que soy.

Guardaron silencio, hasta que Kendall lo interrumpió con su llegada.

-¡Ha! ¡Kendall estás aquí! ya quería verte –dijo acercándose al rubio-. Siento mucho aberme negado a vesarte esta mañana.

Kendall retrocedió tres pasos. Logan, nunca te pedí que me besaras.

-¡Si lo hiciste! ¡Y tus deseos son órdenes, baby.

caminó los tres pasos que los separaban y aproximó su cara a la de Kendall.

-No Logan –el líder se apartó brúscamente-. ¿Te bolviste loco o qué?

-Por ti si.

-Déjate de bromas y ballamos por una malteada.

-No es broma. ¿Por qué me tratas así? ¿Qué hice mal? -el genio comenzó a llorar descontroladamente y se fue a su habitación dejando a todos sin saber qué decir.

bueno, exsepto por Jenifer quien murmuró: sabía que esto no se podría detener por mucho tiempo.

El genio se recostó en su cama y siguió llorando hasta que se detuvo de pronto.

¿Por qué estoy llorando? -se preguntó con su voz normal-. ¿No tengo motivos o si?

¿Qué pasó con el libro que estaba leyendo?


	3. Jeniffer Knight, la mediadora - Parte 1

Capítulo 3. Jennifer Knight, la mediadora. Parte 1.

Pov Jennifer Knight.

Es una experiencia aterradora, terrorífica y confusa la que les voy a contar.

Todo comenzó una noche. Yo me encontraba durmiendo tranquilamente después de un largo día, tenía un sueño horrible donde mis hijos peleaban a sangre fría con Logan, Carlos y James. En mi sueño, me levantaba escandalizada y corría hacia la sala para detenerlos.

–¡Ya basta! –grité, pero nadie se detenía.

Carlos y James se golpeaban mutuamente, y reían como lunáticos al ver la sangre caer.

La cara de Logan se transformaba, de pronto tenía colmillos, ojos rojos y sonrisa maligna.

Recurrí hacia Kendall, mi hijo, ya que él siempre es bueno deteniendo las peleas y discusiones de sus amigos, no por nada es el líder de Big Time Rush.

–Que resuelvan sus problemas solos. A mí me vale lo que pase con esos dos malditos –dijo sorprendiéndome.

–Pero… -lo miré, sus ojos verdes habían cambiado a negro.

Me dirigí asustada hacia Katie, quien miraba desde un rincón todo lo que ocurría.

– ¡Aléjate de aquí, maldita hija del demonio Hortence! –me gritó antes de que la tocara-. ¡Vete o te juro que te quemaré viva! ¿Entiendes? ¡Viva!

Retrocedí con pavor. Esos en realidad no eran mis hijos, ellos no eran los mismos buenos chicos que conocí tiempo atrás.

Me desperté sobresaltada, con lágrimas en los ojos, temblando de miedo y con una angustia indescriptible.

Tiempo después caí rendida.

Al día siguiente, todo parecía normal. Me levanté temprano como siempre y salí a preparar el desayuno, generalmente todos amanecíamos con mucha hambre.

De pronto escuché que alguien salía de una habitación. ¿Quién es? –pregunté mientras seguía cocinando.

–Soy Logan, Sra. Knight –escuché que una voz se aproximaba-. ¿Cómo amaneció el día de hoy? –me preguntó mientras lo volteaba a ver.

–Bien, gracias por preguntar, cariño.

–Me alegra oír eso. ¿Quiere que la ayude en algo?

–No gracias, por ahora no.

–Señora Knight, tiene los ojos rojos. Estuvo llorando esta noche –afirmó-. Tuvo una horrible pesadilla ¿verdad?

Asentí en silencio mientras me ponía a preparar el licuado.

–Lo siento en verdad –se lamentó mientras me palmeaba el hombro con afecto-. Las pesadillas son lo peor que puedes tener en la noche.

–No te preocupes, cariño. Ya se me pasará el susto –dije después de un suspiro.

– ¿Puedo saber de qué trataba?

Y empecé a contarle todo, nunca creí que las pesadillas pasaran a la realidad.

–Yo soy el demonio Hortence –me dijo con voz tenebrosa justo después de que yo mencionara su nombre-. He venido a buscar el alma de tus hijos, y sus amigos, quienes son mis nuevos ayudantes. Obviamente, si sus almas están en peligro, ellos y sus vidas también. Sin embargo, no tienen la oportunidad de escapar. Han sido elegidos y mi decisión es firme.

No dije nada, estaba helada.

–Pero para que veas el nivel de bondad que aún conservo –continuó mientras sonreía macabramente-. Les daré a tus hijos, y a sus amigos, una oportunidad. ¿Quieres saber de qué va?

–Por supuesto, Hortence –murmuré temblando un poco.

–Bien –dijo secamente mientras sus ojos brillaban-. Sucede que yo tengo algunos enemigos. Ellos son Camille, Lucy, Jo, Gustavo y Kelly.

– ¿Qué tienen que ver en esto los chicos? –me atreví a preguntar.

–Pues que ellos los conocen, Jennifer. Lo único que necesito es desaparecerlos del mapa. Quiero que deje de existir RokeRecords y todas las personas que estén en mi listita. Te la acabo de decir.

¿Por qué? ¿Cómo piensas hacer eso, Hortence?

–Porque yo me alimento de los sueños no realizados. Los deseos no cumplidos, las amistades rotas, las relaciones de amor falsas, las tristezas y las tragedias me dan fuerza para vivir. Alimentan mi espíritu. Y sucede que ahora mismo estoy muy débil, Jennifer. Necesito alguna de esas cosas pronto, o moriré sin remedio. Lo primero que pienso hacer es causar discordia. Entraré en sus corazones y sembraré la semilla de la avaricia. Corromperé sus mentes con la ambición destructiva. Despojaré a sus espíritus de la pureza, el amor y el deseo de hacer el bien.

– ¡No! –grité-. Ellos no. ¡Conmigo lo que quieras, pero a ellos déjalos en paz!

–Tú tampoco te libras de esto, Jennifer. ¿Además, como te atreves, maldita inmortal, a negarte a mis peticiones? ¿No te parece suficiente que les haya dado a tus hijos, y a sus amigos, una oportunidad? ¿O prefieres que los mate? Porque lo haría, y sin arrepentimientos –decía alzando la voz y cambiándola a un tono monstruoso, su cara ya era la del sueño, y sus ojos rojos me miraban con malicia.

Me quedé sin palabras, aterrorizada y estupefacta mientras lo veía con los ojos abiertos como platos. No podía creer que esto estuviera pasando, y luchaba en mi mente para poder despertar. Tranquila, Jennifer –me decía a mi misma-. Esto solo es un sueño ¡una pesadilla! Ahora, concéntrate y despierta de una buena vez. Seguramente…

Una carcajada estridente me sacó de mis pensamientos. Te equivocas, Jennifer. No es un sueño –afirmó-. ¡Esta es la endemoniada realidad! Para tu buena suerte, y la de ellos, aún me queda algo de bondad –comencé a hiperventilar, Hortence se acercaba peligrosamente hacia mí, hechizándome con sus ojos y debilitándome a cada minuto que pasaba. Dulces sueños, mujer inmortal. Espero que despiertes pronto, te tengo una sorpresa. Seguro te agradará. A, por cierto. Prepárate para la nueva tú –fue lo último que escuché antes de perder el conocimiento.

.

Hola.

Después de un siglo, he regresado con más locuras. Si me leen, les agradecería mucho que dejaran su comentario, que es un motivo más para continuar. Cualquier cosa que quieran decirme será bien recivida. Eviten las críticas destructivas.

La siguiente historia que actualizaré se llama Editando tu memoria, por si quieren pasar a leerla.

¡Nos vemos hasta la próxima!

TheCandyRusher


End file.
